How she found out
by Luna Nightrider
Summary: Adopted reupload and continuation of the story "How she found out" by TigerLilytheWild. Since returning to Berk Valka wanted to know how her son became who he was now. So when a dream shows her the story of Hiccup meeting Toothless and saving the whole island she welcomes it with open arms.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know. I currently keep bombarding you with new stories. It's just that all those reviews on my other stories really motivate me to write, be it a new chapter for an existing fanfiction or even a new story.

I found this one about a year ago, it being abandoned by the author. But I liked the idea so much, I translated it to german and continued it for the whole first movie. And now that so many on twitter asked about my fanfictions I translated it back to english to reupload it again. This story is really one of a kind as I have never found another "watching the movie" fanfiction which had only one character in the audience. I really hope you like this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been a few weeks since the war. Hiccup was slowly adapting to his role as chief, with the help of Toothless, Astrid, Gobber, Spitelout and of course me.

I had a hard time getting used to my old viking life. I had a little heart attack every morning waking to a wooden ceiling above me instead of a rocky one. The wooden was way to unconfortable for my taste; I longed to sleep in the warmth of Cloudjumper's wings again. He didn't like Berk's stables and prefered the woods instead. I couldn't blame him for it.

But Berk clearly had its flair. I tought the younger kids about dragons, told stories of my adventures. I tended injured dragons, visited the forge to look after Gobber. After my daily routine of helping the village I went on night flights with Hiccup. Yes, Hiccup was the best. I was able to forget about every stress when I saw my son. I still didn't really get a hold of him being with me. He had grown so much, looked so much like his dad. HE was always on the lead, respected and cared for others. He made such good decisions. He was patient with everyone, even though his task was hard. He never complained, didn't moan, and did everything he could. An excellent Chief. And his bond with dragons, especially Toothless was astonishing. They were so much in harmony, exactly like brothers. I even dare to say their bond was stronger than Cloudjumper's and mine. I never suspected my son – the runt I thought was too weak – to become such a man.

And because of this I asked myself: What had he been like when he was younger? When Berk was still killing dragons? How did he really lost his leg? How had he met Toothless? I did never have the time to ask, everything seemed blurry. And now I didn't dare to ask. This story would obviously have something to do with Stoick and I didn't want to open these wounds again. Maybe I could ask him after a few months, when everything had settled down again.

Turned out I didn't need to. The truth came to me on its own. After an exausting night, after I had seperated two fighting dragons, I had a dream.

"**This is Berk."**

I heard Hiccup's even voice in my ears, as the dark isle of Berk appeared in front of my eyes.

* * *

Okay, so this is the first chapter, the movie itself starts in the next one. I thank you in advance for any reviews.

See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so: Chapter 2. But first: Shout-outs:**

**Kaida: Thank you. IT definitely will be. Well, I wouldn't call their talk afterwards a confrontation but they will have a conversation about it.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**[We pan up and glide across the ocean to see an island surrounded by fog. The moment the island is shown, a boy speaks.]**_

I flinched when I noticed I was inside the ocean. Instinctively I held my breath and didn't move while waiting for the waves to come and swallow me.

But surprisingly I wasn't even wet. The ground was flat and dry. Strange.

**HICCUP (v.o.)**

**This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

I almost had a heart attack. Hiccup was here? Why was his voice so loud, resounding from the dark corners around me? I was relieved to not be the only one at this mysterious place. But my surroundings were so dark I couldn't see where Hiccup was. Anyway, his description of Berk confused me again. HE was the chief und it wasn't hard to notice that he loved his home.

_**[As we pan in a circular motion, we see several structures, houses, and a sheep farm.]**_

The village seems somehow … different. It was smaller, the houses less decorated, a bit shabby and dark. And most importantly: There were no dragons anywhere nearby. I panicked. The tense silence, like the calm before the storm. Something was definitely wrong. I huddled into my defensive position.

**HICCUP (v.o)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have...**

_**[We land on two sheep grazing in the grass. A dragon carries one sheep away. The other resumes grazing.)**_

I flinched. It was only a split moment, a milisecond of color, but I knew dragon claws from everywhere. Why would dragons be stealing sheep? Their main diet was fi-

Suddenly it hit me, as I began putting the signs together. It could be ...

_**[A dragon fires at the screen as a door slams shut, a boy cowering behind it]**_

**HICCUP**

**-dragons. **

I hushed in shock. This … was Hiccup. This … was my son. Not the confident, tall and brave man, not the great chief of Berk, just … such a small, lanky boy like the baby I held in my arms twenty years ago, he seemed … so fragile. But this confirmed it. This was the past, I didn't know when, but it was when the dragons still … were a threat for Berk.

This really got my interest.

_**(Hiccup runs outdoors, where all the houses are on fire and Vikings are tussling with dragons all around)**_

**HICCUP (v.o)**

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.**

And this stubbornness was causing a bit to many problems. Some of them really appalled me.

_**(Hiccup weaves his way through the village)**_

I wanted to hurry over to the picture and protect my son. He looked so vulnerable, seemed to be in the wrong place in this fight against dragons. MY son had the soul of a dragon. Clearly he couldn't enjoy this fight. My heart hurted when I saw the little smile on Hiccup's lips, as he ran over the battlefield. How much did I really know about my son? How much had I missed in the past twenty years.

**HICCUP (v.o)**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.**

I wasn't even able to try stopping my head from lowering. Because it was me who gave him this name. All the pressure of having an heir, the long hours before birth, the frail baby that could shatter any minute – I don't think I had been in my right mind. I had needed someone to blame for all the pain, and this someone had been my only son. Hiccup. A disappointment by chance.

What a useless excuse of a mother I was!

_**[Hiccup is seen dodging several Vikings. He trips and a male Viking roars in his face.]**_

**ACK**

**ARGGGHHHHH! Mornin'!**

**HOARK**

**What are you doing here?!**

**VIKING**

**Get inside!**

**VIKING**

**What are you doin' out?"**

_**PHLEGMA**_

_**Get back inside!**_

More arrows of guilt stabbed my chest as Hiccup was being pushed around by those huge, strong vikings. Next the them he seemes even smaller and weaker, and the way they treated him? Ich could have hit and yelled at them for how they treated him but where had I been at the time?

_**[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the collar of his shirt]**_

**STOICK**

**Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

I held my breath. Stoick. HE was alive again, looking strong and heroic as ever. A bit younger with a clearly darker beard but still the great viking chief I knew.

But I couldn't help flinching because of how he lifted Hiccup like a ragged doll.

**The flames light up his surly face and red beard. He puts Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

"**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?" **

I hated this rumour. It was disgusting. And I hated it even more because it sounded exactly like something Stoick would do.

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it at a hovering dragon, which falls from the sky after the hit.**

The poor dragon. I could hear it screaming in pain. It hadn't been a light hit and I knew that it had gotten a few broken bones from it.

**HICCUP (v.o)**

"**Yes, I do."**

Hiccup was awed by this? Fear overcame me. Please, please, PLEASE don't show me Hiccup killing a dragon. The image of the current dragon-loving Hiccup was so convincing in my head, that all this in front me seemed wrong.

**An explosion forces the vikings to duck. Stoick stands while brushing flames off his shoulder.**

**STOICK**

"**What have we got?"**

**STARKARD**

"**Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

**STOICK**

„**Any Night Furies?"**

**STARKARD**

„**None so far."**

**STOICK**

„**Good."**

Ironically I would have jumped with joy if I ever saw another Night Fury, while my good old village seriously hated them. Crazy Dragon Lady absolutely.

**VIKING**

„**Hoist the torches!"**

**Massive burning braziers are lifted on poles and illuminate the sky … and reveil soaring dragons of all kind. Below that runs Hiccup over the plaza and ducks into an open building with a big chimney.**

**He crosses behind the counter where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a blacksmith bends blades back into shape with a hammer and tongs.**

**GOBBER**

„**Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"**

Gobber didn't seems to have changed the slightest.

**Hiccup puts on an leather apron and starts putting away Gobber's scattered supplies.**

**HICCUP**

„**What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all … this."**

**Hiccup imitates a body-builder pose-**

I smiled at his boasting. I realized growing fond of the younger Hiccup. To be honest, he was really cute.

**GOBBER**

„**Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"**

This was probably one of Gobber's jokes, but I felt slightly hurt. Toothpick?

**Hiccup starts working by carrying bended and broken weapons to the hearth while more and more vikings waited at the counter for their replacements.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... _littler_."**

So, Hiccup had been Gobber's apprentice? IT was a bit weird to know him learning smithery. But then there are all his creations! Gobber must have teached him well.

**STOICK**

„**We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."**

**Armed men rushed past, in their center being more, carrying sheep to safety.**

**Stoick runs behind them, while above them a dragon sets another roof on fire.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**

Haha, very funny, lad.

**VIKING**

„**FIRE!"**

**The reaction comes immediately: five teens, the fire brigade, carrying buckets filled with water. One of them is a sweet, energetic viking girl.**

Those five teens, I knew them from somewhere. Oh yeah, right! The other dragon riders! Hiccup's friends I think.

**Hiccup leans out of the window, watching them.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**Oh, and that's ****Fishlegs****, ****Snotlout****, the Twins, ****Ruffnut**** and ****Tuffnut****, and... **_**(dreamily) Astrid**_**. **

Gods, the look in my son's face was priceless. I had always noticed Stoick having the exact same expression when we were teens. Like father like son, exactly the same.

**A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a fireball. The others join her, looking great and heroic.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**Oh, their job is so much cooler.**_**"**_

**Hiccup tries to join them as they pass but is hold back by Gobber.**

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!"**

Why did that sentence sound so familiar?

**HICCUP**

„**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

How on earth had Hiccup managed to befriend a dragon? His brain was set like everyone else. Had it been a trick?

**GOBBER**

„**You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, ..."**

**Gobber lifts a bola.**

„**... you can't even throw one of these!"**

**A viking rushes past, grabbing the bola and hurling it at a nosediving dragon. The bola wraps its legs, consulting in a heavy crash-landing.**

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch any more of this madness.

**HICCUP**

„**Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."**

**He darts into a back corner and shows a bizarre, wheel-barrow-like contraption. Hiccup opens the lid and a arm carrying twin-crossbows shoots up. The bows prematurely shoot a bola, that narrowly misses Gobber and knocks down a viking at the counter.**

I shuddered. The thing Hiccup built … If it worked … It could help him capture a fully grown dragon. I hoped it would miss, as it just did.

**VIKING**

„**Arggh!"**

**GOBBER**

„**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Mild calibration issue-"**

**GOBBER**

„**Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all..."**

**Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.**

**GOBBER**

„**... this."**

**HICCUP**

„**But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!"**

That's not what you should tells a stubborn and proud Haddock. Hiccup may be … this. But still, I don't think, Gobber's encouragement would change his mind.

**HICCUP**

„**Ohhhh..."**

**GOBBER**

„**Ohhhh, yes."**

**HICCUP**

„**You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained?"**

It's better to not have this vikingness.

**HICCUP**

„**THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"**

**Gobber tosses him a sword.**

„**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

**Hiccup reluctantly takes the sword and lift it atop the grinding wheel. The starts to grind … fantasizing.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything_ around here."**

I didn't want to watch this any longer. Hiccup wasn't at all like I thought he was. I wouldn't be able to endure watching him … watching him … kill …

**Nadders assemble like seagulls around a seemingly empty house.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed." **

No. Nadders are proud and beautiful creatures. And their head weren't meant for people to show off.

**The Nadders climb the building and take it apart. Sheep pour out and scatter.**

**Somewhere else hippo-like Gronckles lift the cleaning bars including the fish off the ground and fly off.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely_ get me a girlfriend."**

Wrong again. Gronckle were the gentlest dragon I knew.

**A serpent-like dragon head slyly looks over a roof and spews gas into the chimney.**

„**A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status."**

**A second head bumps through the door and lights the gas. KABOOM! The two head fly through the explosion, revealing a single body. It passes Stoick, standing atop a catapult tower.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

„**They found the sheep!"**

**STOICK**

„**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

Oh no, I thought. Hurry to get away from there!

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

„**Fire!"**

**Boulders are catapulted at the Nadders … just as a giant red dragon passes, spraying the catapult's base iwth sticky fire.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

And that's exactly what makes it so fascinating. They use their own saliva to coat themselves in flames. Isn't that an intelligent idea?

**The Nightmare appears from the flames, grinning a crooked smile while climbing the catapult.**

**STOICK**

„**Reload! I'll take care of this."**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, dragon against hammer.**

Not that again. In my head raged a battle, fearing for Stoick and the dragon at the same time.

**Suddenly a loud, ballistic moan is heard from above. The team on the catapult ducks.**

I was cheered up immediately. This … this couldn't be …

**Inside the forge Hiccup reacts to the same noise and looks up.**

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"**

**VIKING**

„**NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"**

**Everywhere vikings take cover. The moaning sound gets louder.**

I stared in awe and fascination at the blue-purple fire. A Night Fury!

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and flies away. Stoick looks at the sky.**

**STOICK**

„**JUMP!"**

**KABOOM! The catapult explodes as if it had been hit by an artillery projectile and forces Stoick and the crew to jump to safety.**

I screamed. Oh, please, let everything be alright.

**HICCUP (v.o.)**

„**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..."**

**The noise retreats and leaves the burning wreckage of the catapult behind.**

Look at its grace and speed while flying! Its a view you only see once in your life. But why was Hiccup talking more specifically about this dragon compared to the others?

**HICCUP (v.o) **

„**... never misses."**

Something in his determined face alarmed me. Then an awful thought flashed upon me. No. He wasn't- He couldn't- It was impossible-

„**No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

* * *

**This is for sure the longest chapter in the whole story and I am not going to do something like this again. It actually took me about 5 hours to translate it.**

**Anyway, thank you in advance for your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is my first try at expressing Valka's thoughts. Please leave a review what you think about it and what I can do better.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Jasmine Jowett: Thank you so much. But actually the last chapter wasn't really mine. I just translated it to German a year ago and now back to English. But the following chapters, starting with this one are 100% mine. I already have the conversation at the end written out in German but I think I'm going to change a few things...**

**Gabrielly790: Of course I'm going to continue! Here's chapter 3 for you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**GOBBER**

„**Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"**

**_[He attaches an axe to his arm and begins to run out, but turns around at the doorway.]_ **

**GOBBER**

„**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**

**_[Hiccup runs outside the fort, bringing his bolas launcher]_ **

I could have cursed Gobber. How could he leave Hiccup alone in the forge? Wasn't it obvious that the boy would take that chance to try his catapult out there?

**VIKING**

„**Hiccup, where are you going?!" „Come back here!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Yeah, I know! Be right back!"**

**_[Hiccup is pushing a cart with the automated catapult on it]_ **

**_[Stoick captures several Nadders in a net and wrestles them. One tries to blast him with fire.]_ **

It hurt to see the dragons fight. That wasn't in their nature. Most of them were actually friendly. To escape this I would have prefered to wake up.

**STOICK**

„**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them!"**

**_[Hiccup sets up his bola catapult on an empty hill and looks around.]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."**

No! Please don't shoot anything!

**_[The camera pans around the night sky, and catches on a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. Hiccup shoots, and a loud cry is heard as the shadow is seen plummeting down into a forest]_ **

Hopefully the dragon was alright. But when I thought back to Hiccup's words when we first met I had just seen Toothless plummet into the forest to be later found by Hiccup. Well, at least one of my questions was answered.

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"**

**_[A Monstrous Nightmare shows up and crushes Hiccup's bola launcher.]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**Except for you."**

**_[A shrill cry sounds from the hill, and catches Stoick's attention. He turns to see the Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup, and gets up to go help him.]_ **

**STOICK**

„**DO NOT let them escape!"**

**SPITELOUT**

„**Right!"**

_**[Hiccup runs behind a torch pole and hides, just as flames reach around the corner. He looks behind it and on the other side, the Nightmare reaches to get Hiccup.]**_

„On the other side!" I would have liked to call but he wouldn't even be able to hear me.

**_[Stoick punches the beast and jumps back to defend himself. The dragon tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots]_ **

Shot-limit reached.

**STOICK**

„**You're all out."**

**_[Stoick promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. The torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake.]_ **

**HICCUP (v.o)**

„**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..."**

**_[The torch rolls onto the Nadders Stoick netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock.]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

**_[Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt and drags him towards his house.]_ **

Well, looking at it from the end of the story it's actually better that nobody believed him.

**HICCUP**

„**It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"**

What?! He had tried that a few times already?

**STOICK**

„**_STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think?"**

I burst into laughter as a viking in the back touched his belly, frowning, as if asking „Are you calling me fat?"

**STOICK**

„**This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**

**HICCUP**

„**I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."**

**STOICK**

„**You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house."**

How right he was! MY son could never kill a dragon. Right?

**STOICK**

„**Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Quite the performance."**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."**

**Gobber shoves Snotlout aside. Astrid looks up from her axe, seeming worried.**

New question: How had Hiccup managed to befriend those teens? Apparently they dislikes him as much as the whole village did.

**HICCUP**

„**I really did hit one."**

**GOBBER**

„**Sure, Hiccup."**

**HICCUP**

„**He never listens."**

**GOBBER**

„**Well, it runs in the family."**

He's right, you know.

**HICCUP**

„**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."**

_**[Imitating Stoick]**_

„**Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone! **

The hurt in his voice was clearly audible and struck me clean in the heart. I should have been with him all this time!

**GOBBER**

„**Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."**

Could this be true? It probably was the entire package...

**HICCUP**

„**Thank you for summing that up."**

**GOBBER**

„**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."**

**HICCUP**

„**I just want to be one of you guys."**

**Hiccuo enters the house through the front door just to leave it again through the back door.**

To me Gobber actually seemed to be the better father ...

* * *

**So what to you think of my first attempt? Leave your opinion in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout-outs:**

**Gabrielly790: Here you go. I'm so glad you like the story. Tell me what you think of Valka's reactions this time.**

**Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**In the Great Hall everyone was gathered around the fireplace.**

**STOICK**

„**Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search. Before the ice sets in."**

**VIKING**

„**Those ships never come back."**

**STOICK**

„**We're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?"**

**The vikings try to shirk the journey in every way possible. Some are seen scratching their head, others recoil, some other just look around avoiding the gaze of their chief.**

**STOICK**

„**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**

That's how you made your people obey you? I shook my head in disbelieve. No wonder Hiccup tried to prove himself with all of his strength.

**SPITELOUT**

„**I'm with you, Stoick!"**

**STOICK**

„**That's more like it."**

**The others leave the hall one after the other.**

**GOBBER**

„**Right, I'll pack my undies."**

**STOICK**

„**No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."**

So this aweful training at the arena was still happening at the time. I had been trained myself, like every other teens for generations. But I had never really fought the dragons, not even in self-defence.

**GOBBER**

„**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?"**

**STOICK**

„**What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"**

Care for him like an actual father and finally start listening to him?

**GOBBER**

„**Put him in training with the others."**

Worst idea ever.

**STOICK**

„**No, I'm serious."**

**GOBBER**

„**So am I."**

**STOICK**

„**He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."**

**GOBBER**

„**Oh, you don't know that."**

**STOICK**

„**I do know that, actually."**

**GOBBER**

„**No, you don't."**

**STOICK**

„**No, actually, I do."**

**GOBBER**

„**No, you don't!"**

**STOICK**

„**Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!"**

How could anyone possibly think that low of their own son? Maybe he hadn't been the son you wanted back then. But he was your son nonetheless.

**GOBBER**

„**Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"**

Gobber, being sarcastic as ever. I felt like smiling despite the serious situation.

**STOICK**

„**When I was a boy..."**

**GOBBER**

„**Oh, here we go."**

**STOICK**

„**My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"**

**GOBBER**

„**You got a headache."**

**STOICK**

„**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could- He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."**

Maybe that would change if you cared more for him …

**GOBBER**

„**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."**

* * *

**I really like going deeper into Valka's character. Especially after seeing the third movie a few times. She cares so much for Hiccup, I love every interaction they have on screen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout-outs:**

**Melissa Waters: Thank you! Of course I keep going.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Hiccup strolls through the forest, searching for the dragon.**

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an _ENTIRE DRAGON?!"_**

**He slaps a branch out of his way, which snaps back and hits him in the face.**

**HICCUP**

„**Ow!"**

**Hiccup inspects his sourroundings and notices a trail in the forest floor, coming from something big. He follows the trench and finds the bound up Nightfury at its end.**

Wow. I ignored the condition the nighfury was in and saw that it was nonetheless a majestic but yet pitiful creature.

**Scared, Hiccup hides behind a boulder and then carefully tiptoes towards the dragon with his knife drawn.**

I would have liked to scream „Put that knife away!" A dragon bound up like this can't hurt you anyway. And furthermore I didn't want to see him in this situation.

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"**

„No. The dragon is still breathing weakly. He's just unconscious." I argued.

**Hiccup does a victory pose with one foot on the seemingly dead dragon. At that the dragon reacts by pushing the boy away.**

**HICCUP**

„**Whoa!"**

**HE gets up and approaches the dragon again.**

**HICCUP**

„**I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"**

„Well, true. But that doesn't mean you have to kill that dragon." To be honest, with a village like Berk this was actually the only way. But it was wrong!

**He hesitates as he looks into the dragons eyes which are fearfully staring back at him. Meanwhile the Nightfury just lays there. Hiccup, incapable of killing the helpless creature, finally lowers the knife defeated.**

**HICCUP**

„**I did this."**

**He turns to leave, then decides otherwise and starts cutting the robes binding the Nightfury.**

**The dragon stirs and pounces on Hiccup, who is tossed to the ground. After a few seconds of starring at each other the dragon roars and lop-sidedly flies away.**

My ears were ringing from the dragons roar. But this scene was impressive nontheless.

**Hiccup slowly gets up. After a few seconds he whimpers and faint.**

Uhm. Apparently Hiccup thought the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, again one week over. Please enjoy this week's update. Shout-outs:**

**AnaWinchester-Universe67: Thanks for the tip. I'm going to try this. Might take a few chapters though...**

**Gabrielly790: I'm working on Valka's line-count. In some scenes it is very easy to write her reaction and in others it's really difficult. About the length of the chapter: I'm planning to keep them this short because this way it is easier for me to prepare the chapters in time for the next update.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**[Scene cuts to the Haddock household. Hiccup runs past Stoick and quickly and quietly crawls up the stairs, but Stoick notices him ] **

I was once again getting emotional when I saw Stoick. The pain was still too deep …

**STOICK**

„**Hiccup."**

**HICCUP**

„**Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad."**

**STOICK**

„**I need to speak with you too, son."**

**HICCUP/STOICK (SIMULTANEOUSLY)**

„**I've decided I don't want / I think it's time you learn / to fight dragons. What?"**

Well, this won't get you very far …

**STOICK**

„**You go first."**

**HICCUP**

„**No, no, _you_ go first."**

**STOICK**

„**Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning."**

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?"**

**STOICK**

„**You'll need this."**

Hiccup was definitely right during the conversation with Gobber earlier. His didn't listen at all. Or at leaswt ignored what he said …

**[Stoick passes Hiccup an axe] **

**HICCUP**

„**I don't want to fight dragons."**

**STOICK**

„**Come on. Yes, you do."**

**HICCUP**

„**Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons."**

**STOICK**

„**But you _will_ kill dragons."**

**HICCUP**

„**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."**

**STOICK**

„**It's time, Hiccup."**

**HICCUP**

„**Can you not hear me?!"**

„No."

**STOICK**

„**This is serious, son!"**

„Maybe. But he is too." I shook my head in frustration.

**STOICK**

„**When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this."**

**HICCUP**

„**You just gestured to all of me."**

**STOICK**

„**Deal?"**

**HICCUP**

„**This conversation is feeling very one-sided."**

„Indeed it was."

**STOICK**

„**DEAL?!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Deal."**

**STOICK**

„**Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."**

**HICCUP**

„**And I'll be here. Maybe."**

„Had all their conversations been like this back then? All the time I was gone?

But what exactly had happened for everything to change? Was this a part of all that I was watching right now?" I thought as the next scene started.

* * *

**To be honest, this is one of the harder scenes to write. The action-driven ones are way easier... Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Shout-outs:**

**Jasmine Jowett: Thank you soooooo much (the o's still aren't enough to describe my gratitude ;-) for your continuous reviews. I'm glad you like that story so much. Please keep it that way.**

**Astrid Erica Lokison: Thanl you!**

**pandamaster 97720: Thanks. I think you're going to like the forbidden friendship scene.**

**Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**[Scene cuts to a pan around the Dragon Training Arena]**

**GOBBER**

„**Welcome to Dragon Training!"**

„No, please don't show this to me!" I could hear my own desperate voice. I wished I could close my eyes...

**ASTRID**

„**No turning back."**

**TUFFNUT**

„**I hope I get some serious burns!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."**

**ASTRID**

„**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."**

„Oh great ..."

**HICCUP _[SARCASTICALLY]_**

„**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Oh, great. Who let _him_ in?"**

„How come that these teens are friends by now? They're obviously all against Hiccup … and don't seem to like him at all."

**GOBBER**

„**Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."**

„As if this was an honor ..."

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Can I transfer to the class with the _cool_ Vikings?"**

„What did this mean?!"

**GOBBER [TO HICCUP]**

„**Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."**

„And once again the wrong words towards a Haddock. You should know this family's stubbornness by now, Gobber. Und neither are those words any calming..."

**GOBBER [TO EVERYONE]**

„**Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen."**

**GOBBER**

„**The Hideous Zippleback!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Plus eleven stealth times two."**

**GOBBER**

„**The Monstrous Nightmare!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Firepower: fifteen."**

**GOBBER**

„**The Terrible Terror!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"**

**GOBBER**

„**CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!"**

**FISHLEGS [WHISPERING TO HICCUP]**

„**Jaw strength: eight."**

„Some significantly dragon knowledge you have there for someone who is just getting trained to kill them."

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"**

**GOBBER**

„**I believe in learning on the job."**

**[Releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens]**

„Normally Gronckles are way too peaceful to attack anyone. Except when you make them angry, what was exactly what happened in this situations. Of course they attack then. And: No dragon likes being in a cage. And certainly not in a fighting arena."

**GOBBER**

„**Today is about survival. If you get blasted... _you're dead!_ Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"**

**HICCUP**

„**A doctor?!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Plus five speed?!"**

**ASTRID**

„**A shield!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"**

„Wooden shields in defense against firebreathing reptiles? Before you know it the shield turns into a pile of ash … and isn't helpful anymore."

**[All the recruits head for the shields]**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Get ****your**** hands off my shield!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**There's like a million shields!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."**

**[Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head.]**

**RUFFNUT**

„**Oops, now this one has blood on it."**

**[The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.]**

**GOBBER**

„**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"**

**RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT [DAZED]**

„**What?"**

**GOBBER**

„**Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"**

„It's not the noise that throws them off. The noise throws off their senses which results into the distraction."

**[The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused.]**

**GOBBER**

„**All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Five?"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**No, six!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Correct, six! That's one for each of you!"**

**[Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming.]**

**GOBBER**

„**Fishlegs, out. [to Hiccup hiding behind a plank] Hiccup, get in there!"**

**S****NOTLOUT [TO ASTRID]**

„**So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. ****You**** should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!"**

**[The Gronckle fires at Snotlout]**

**GOBBER**

„**Snotlout! You're done!"**

**HiICCUP**

„**So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"**

**ASTRID**

„**Nope, just you." **

**[runs away, leaving Hiccup]**

**[The Gronckle fires at them, but misses. Hiccup loses his shield and runs after it, the dragon hot on his heels]**

I try to close my eyes, in vain.

**GOBBER**

„**One shot left! Hiccup!"**

**[The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage]**

**GOBBER**

„**And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry."**

**[To Hiccup] „Remember: a dragon will always - _always_ \- go for the kill."**

„NO! It only does that when you threaten it!"

* * *

**I'm a bit later than planned but I went to the cinema again to watch the third movie and had to write this chapter afterwards. I hope you liked it. See ya next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note will be at the end. But the shout-outs are up here:

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you! 3

Enjoy this!

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

**_[Hiccup is weighing the bola with his hands]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**So, why didn't _you_?**

Because it isn't in their nature to attack humans.

**_[Hiccup enters a cove, surveying its emptiness]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**Well, this was stupid."**

_**[He finds some shiny black dragon scales on the floor. He picks one up.]**_

_**[The Night Fury swoops past him, but falls back onto the ground, trying to settle down on the cove. Hiccup hides at the entrance and tries to make a sketch of it]**_

I had to suppress a terrified scream and after that tried to stabilize my heartbeat and my breathing again.

**HICCUP**

„**Why don't you just... fly away?"**

**_[As he makes a sketch, he notices the Night Fury is missing one of its tail fins. He erases the fin on his drawing but he slips and drops his pencil, drawing the Night Fury's attention. It stares up at him in recognition.]_**

* * *

So, because this is a really, really short chapter (only 150 words excluding the author's note) I decided to ... *drumroll* ... upload two chapters at once! Surprise! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

There you go. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kapitel 9**

**_[Scene cuts to the Meade Hall]_ **

**GOBBER**

„**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"**

**ASTRID**

„**I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."**

**RUFFNUT (SARCASTICALLY)**

„**Yeah, we noticed."**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"."**

**GOBBER**

„**She's right, you _have_ to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**Uh, he showed up?"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**He didn't get eaten."**

**ASTRID**

„**He's never where he should be."**

Did they really have to pick at him like that? Seriously: How did Hiccup manage to become friends with those teens?

**GOBBER**

„**Thank you, Astrid."**

_**[He pushes the dishes aside and throws a book onto the table.] **_

This old thing still existed? This was exactly the same book that we had used for learning back then ...

**GOBBER**

„**You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."**

**_[Thunder roars]_ **

**GOBBER**

„**No attacks tonight. Study up."**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Wait, you mean, _read?_"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**While we're still alive?"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week—"**

I like Fishlegs with his quite overwhelming dragon knowledge even in younger. Wherefrom came all this enthusiasm already back then?

**TUFFNUT**

„**Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that..."**

**RUFFNUT**

„**...But, now..."**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Oh, and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees..."**

**HICCUP**

„**So I guess we'll share?"**

**ASTRID**

„**Read it."**

**_[The teens leave Hiccup alone in the hall.]_ **

So much on that …

**HICCUP**

„**Hiccup: All mine then. Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh..."**

_**[Door slams]**_

**HICCUP**

„**tomorrow."**

How does a Teenager get through life without any friends at all?

* * *

I actually like uploading two chapters at once... Might do it more often in the future. But I won't promise you anything.


	10. Chapter 10

I am so sorry for being late. I had a really bad writer's block, that's also the reason why there wasn't a chapter for any other story since wednesday last week. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Kapitel 10**

_**[Later that evening, he flips open the book, reading its contents] **_

**HICCUP**

„**Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."**

Dangerous? Only partially. Kill them? Not necessary.

„**Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."**

This guy too was only dangerous when threatened.

„**Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."**

Ok, the Scauldron sometimes attacks on its own without any threat at all.

„**Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."**

So those are really not quite harmless. But when you know what to do you can easily get away from this danger.

_**[Thunder rumbles outside and startles Hiccup. When he looks back at the book the pictures seem to move.]**_

„**Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..."**

Every dragon has a weakness which you can take advantage of. So it's not necessary to kill a dragon as long as you know what to do.

_**[He reaches the night fury page, which contains no proper information or pictures at all.]**_

„**Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance: Hide and pray it does not find you."**

I couldn't help laughing. This description was pretty much the complete opposite of Toothless who was more like an oversized cat.

_**[He hesitates for a moment and then places his notebook, the night fury sketch opened, on the dragon book.]**_

_**[Scene cuts to several longships gliding through fog] **_

**STOICK**

„**I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady. ****Take us in.****"**

**VIKING**

„**Hard to port... for Helheim's gate."**

**_[The boats disappear in the fog. A sudden jumpscare shows dragons attacking.]_ **

I'm sorry that I'm going to say it this way. But who goes looking for dragons and their nests should be prepared to encounter them.

* * *

I really hope for my writer's block to be over soon. See ya next time. Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm late. Again. Anyway, I hope you like this. Shoutouts:

pandamaster97720: Thank you. Your patience will be rewarded.

Astrid Erica Lokison: Thank you!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**[Scene cuts to the Arena, in the middle of a training session] **_

**HICCUP**

„**You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"**

I started laughing. That was typical for Hiccup.

**_[A Nadder fires at him]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**WHOA!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!****" **_**[talking to all teens] **_**„****Today is all about **_**ATTACK!**_**Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!****"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**AAAAAH! I'm _really_ beginning to question your teaching methods!"**

„What teaching method exactly?"

**GOBBER**

„**Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**Ugh! Do you _ever_ bathe?"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**How about I give _you_ one?!"**

**_[The Nadder attacks the twins]_ **

No wonder. You couldn't not hear their argument.

**GOBBER**

„**Blind spot, yes. _Deaf_ spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh."**

**HICCUP**

„**Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"**

**GOBBER**

„**No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE!"**

Eh, yes. He's standing right in front of you.

**HICCUP**

„**I know, I know, but hypothetically-"**

**ASTRID (WHISPERING)**

„**Hiccup! Get down!"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this."**

**_[He tosses his hammer at Nadder, but misses]_ **

„Yeah, I see you taking care of this." I shook my head.

**ASTRID**

„**Hey!"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**The _sun_ was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"**

„What sun exactly do you mean?"

**HICCUP**

„**They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"**

**GOBBER**

„**Hiccup!"**

**_[The walls start toppling as Astrid starts leaping from wall to wall, the Nadder behind her. Astrid jumps off the last collapsing wall, right onto Hiccup]_ **

**ASTRID**

„**HICCUP!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Oooh! Love on the battlefield!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**She could do better."**

**HICCUP**

„**Just... let me... why don't you..."**

**_[Astrid yanks the axe off Hiccup's shield and swings it at the Nadder]_ **

**GOBBER**

„**Well done, Astrid."**

**ASTRID (TO HICCUP)**

„**Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on."**

Oh, I think that already decided. And it's not the side of the vikings ...


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been two weeks since I updated and on tuesday I realized I could have updated last week as this chapter had already been finished. Well, that doesn't change anything now. Shout-outs:**

**gregorian12: You're right. I'll try to remember that in future chapters. Thanks for the review.**

**Astrid Erica Lokison: I'm a bit confused right now. But you're talking about the previous chapter, right? If so, yes, it is an amazing scene, but my favorite is definitely this chapter.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**[Scene cuts to at the cove.]**_

_**[Hiccup approaches with a fish, leaving his shield behind]**_

_**[The Night Fury creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approaches, then retreats upon seeing Hiccup's knife. Realizing the dragon feels threatened, Hiccup kicks his knife into water. The Night Fury relaxes and quickly acts friendly, and slowly takes the fish from Hiccup's hand, revealing a toothless mouth]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..."**

**_[Toothless' teeth suddenly pop out of his gums and he snatches the fish, chomping it in half]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**...teeth."**

_**[Toothless approaches, sniffing Hiccup]**_

„**Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more."**

From what it looks like, this isn't what he wants.

**_[Toothless regurgitates half of the fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it. Toothless then tries to return Hiccup's smile. He then snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him. He ignites a small patch of dirt and sleeps on top of it.]_ **

**_[After some time, Toothless sleeps, hanging upside down like a bat, and wakes up to find Hiccup drawing Toothless in the sand, Toothless then use a branch to 'draw' Hiccup in the dirt and becomes angry when Hiccup steps on his lines. Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. Toothless snorts and runs away.]_ **

So, that was the start of this amazing unique friendship.

* * *

**I delayed again, I'm sorry. I simply forgot I had already written this chapter and didn't upload last week. This will change, I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The chapter is ready! Shout-outs:**

**hiccstrid105: I'm glad you like this story. Here you have the new chapter :-D**

**pandamaster97720: Thank you! Well, keep reading the story and you'll see. I honestly don't remember her reaction right now.**

**Thank you all for the love you give this story. Really, it makes my day to read your reviews! Enjoy :-D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**_[Scene cuts to on top the watch tower at night]_ **

**GOBBER**

„**...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."**

I would like to know the truthfulness of this story.

**FISHLEGS**

„**Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something."**

Great. Now I have those pictures in my head...

**SNOTLOUT**

„**I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A **_**downed**_**dragon is a **_**dead**_**dragon. Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?****"**

But I don't want to see this. No matter who does it.

**TUFFNUT**

„**It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?"**

**FISHLEGS (GASPING)  
„****Your Mom let you get a tattoo?****"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."**

**RUFFNUT**

„**Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Yes, it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now."**

* * *

**This was it for today. See you next week or on friday or sunday on my other stories.**


	14. Chapter 14

It's wednesday, which means: Update. But first, shout-outs:

Guest: I wish I could update faster. But I have other stuff going on in my life. I hope you like this anyway.

pandamaster97720: Well, here you go, the chapter you were looking forward to arrived :-) I hope it's satisfying for you.

So, enjoy this week's chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**[After hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly with injured tail or wings, Hiccup heads to the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury lost.]**_

This handywork is impressive. Gobber clearly teached him well.

_**[Hiccup is back at the cove, with a basket of fish and the prosthetic fin.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry. Okay, that's disgusting. Uh... we've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."**

No, please put the eel away! Quickly!

_**[Toothless roars in fear at the sight of the eel.]**_

Like I said.

**HICCUP**

„**No, no, no, no! It's okay."**

_**(He throws the eel aside)**_

**HICCUP**

"**Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."**

_**[Toothless starts to eat the fish. While he's distracted, Hiccup sneaks toward his tail.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business."**

_**[Hiccup tries to attach the new tail-fin.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**It's okay. Okay... okay... There. That's not too bad. It works."**

_**[Toothless stops eating and perks up, seemingly realizing he might be able to fly again]**_

Look out!

_**[Toothless takes off with Hiccup literally on his tail. They head towards a rock wall]**_

Too late …

**HICCUP**

„**Whoa! No! No! No!"**

_**[Hiccup quickly adjusts the tail fin and they dodge the wall]**_

Oh, how much I'd like to close my eyes in moments like this.

**HICCUP**

„**OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!"**

_**[Toothless realizes Hiccup is on his tail and throws him off. Unable to steer the fin on his own, he then crashes into the lake.]**_

**HICCUO**

„**AAAAAGGGGHHHHH! Yeah!"**

Despite it being a crash landing a complete success!

* * *

Tell me in the reviews what you think of it. See you next time.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was meant to go up earlier today, but my parents were constantly using the PC, so I had to wait until now. Shout-out:**

**pandamaster97720: Well, this is the first scene where he uses his new-found knowledge. Enjoy it.**

**Also everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**[Scene cuts to Arena, in amiddle of another training session. The arena fills with a greenish fog, obscuring the dragon.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_tricky. One head _breathes_ gas, the other head _lights_ it. Your job is to know which is which."**

_**[The mist spreads, seperating the teams from one another.]**_

At least, thankfully to the buckets, it didnt´'t look like attack.

**FISHLEGS**

„**Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"**

**HICCUP (ON EDGE)**

„**Will you please stop that?!"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**If that dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- there!"**

_**[Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut, thinking they were the Zippleback.]**_

**RUFFNUT**

„**Hey! It's us, idiots!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a dragon."**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Not that there's anything wrong with a dragon-esque figure- Ow!"**

It's your own fault, with the missing respect.

_**[Astrid punches Snotlout in the face, and Ruffnut throws her bucket at Tuffnut, who is then dragged into the wall of smoke.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Wait."**

_**[A tail knocks them off their feet]**_

**TUFFNUT _(running out of the mist, screaming)_**

„**OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"**

Oh, come on. It can't be that bad.

**FISHLEGS**

„**Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now."**

_**[One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**Oh. Wrong head."**

So you noticed, right?

_**[The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!"**

_**[Hiccup throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but misses]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, come on!"**

_**[The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Hiccup!"**

_**[Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel.]**_

What the … ?

**HICCUP**

„**Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."**

He will, for sure.

_**[Hiccup shuts the door of the enclosure. He throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket.]**_

„Quite clever." I noted, with a smile on my face.

**HICCUP**

„**Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!"**

_**[Hiccup runs away.]**_

And that's how you use a dragon's fear against him.

* * *

**I think it's quite interesting how I sometimes put a statement by Valka at the end of a chapter and sometimes I don't. Honestly: What do you prefer? Or do you just don't mind? **

**For those, not understanding what I mean: In this case there's a last sentence after the scene ends where Valka somehow concludes the scene (and the chapter)****.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I guess I was really bored yesterday when I wrote the next chapter for every single of my current fanfics. But thanks to that there won't be any delays in the upcoming week, yay!**

**Shout-out:**

**pandamaster97720: The chapter next week will be what you want. Until then, I hope you like this week's chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**[Scene cuts to at the forge, Hiccup making a saddle]**_

_**[Scene cuts to at the cove, Hiccup presenting Toothless with the saddle. Toothless playfully runs away, Hiccup closely behind]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Hey!"**

„That looks like some wonderfully spent hours."

_**[Hiccup rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backwards]**_

_**[Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Whoa!"**

_**[He holds up Dragon Nip]**_

_**[Scene cuts to Hiccup still holding up the Dragon Nip, but at the Arena]**_

_**[Hiccup grounds a Gronckle during training by rubbing Dragon Nip on its nose.]**_

_**[One the way home, all the teens are talking at the same time]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?"**

„Not exactly a trick, even though it looked like one.

**TUFFNUT**

„**How'd you do that?"**

„Well, there's this special kind of grass. And dragon love it."

**RUFFNUT**

„**It was really cool."**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Hey, Hiccup!"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle _do_ that before!"**

„Of course not. That's what happens to a dragon when he sniffs dragon nip."

**HICCUP**

„**I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you."**

_**[Scene cuts to back at the cove]**_

_**[Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin.]**_

_**[Scene cuts back to at the Arena]**_

_**[Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.]**_

**TUFFNUT**

„**Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question."**

_**[Scene cuts to back at the cove]**_

_**[Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.]**_

_**[Scene cuts to back at the Arena]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Meet the Terrible Terror."**

_**[The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon.]**_

**TUFFNUT**

„**Ha! That's like the size of my-"**

_**[The dragon attacks Tuffnut.]**_

Never be tricked by a dragon's size. The smallest often cause the biggest damage.

**TUFFNUT**

„**AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"**

_**[The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure]**_

Who would have thought the discoveries in the afternoon would always fit the following training?

**TUFFNUT (TO ASTRID)**

„**Wow, he's better than you _ever_ were."**

„You know it's a bad idea to talk like this to this warroir girl, right?" I mused.

_**[Scene cuts to at the forest]**_

_**[Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses a furious Astrid.]**_

_**[Scene cuts to at the cove]**_

_**[Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, great."**

_**[Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord.]**_

**VIKING**

„**Hiccup."**

_**[Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Hiccup? Are you in there?"**

**HICCUP**

„**Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid."**

**ASTRID**

„**I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, _weirder_."**

„Uh, yes."

_**[Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup flying away with Toothless.]**_

_**[Scene cuts to at the pier, the destroyed longships from the expedition heading back]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Well, I trust you found the nest at least?"**

**STOICK**

„**Not even close."**

**GOBBER**

„**Ah. Excellent."**

**STOICK**

„**I hope you had a little more success than me."**

**GOBBER**

„**Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes."**

**PHLEGMA**

„**Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved."**

**STARKARD**

„**Out with the old and in with the new, right?!"**

**HOARK**

„**No one will miss that old nuisance!"**

**ACK**

„**The village is throwing a party to celebrate!"**

You make it sound like Hiccup died …

**STOICK**

„**He's gone?"**

**GOBBER**

„**Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans."**

**STOICK**

„**Hiccup?"**

**GOBBER**

„**Who would've thought, eh? He has this _way_ with the beasts."**

Yeah, but not like you planned.

* * *

**What do you think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and now of course hope you enjoyed reading it too. See ya next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm roughly 24 hours later than planned, but I didn't have the time to upload yesterday. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_**[Scene cuts to Toothless soaring across the ocean, Hiccup on his back]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four."**

_**[He changes tail fin position]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! Yes, it worked!"**

_**[Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Sorry!"**

_**[Hiccup flies Toothless into another sea stack]**_

**HICCUP**

„**That was my fault."**

_**[Toothless hits him with his ear]**_

Not much had changed in this friendship. It only had gotten even deeper.

**HICCUP**

„**Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three. Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."**

_**[The wind blows his cheat sheet out of his hand]**_

**HICCUP**

„**... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"**

_**[Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.]**_

I suppressed a scream. I felt like that day we met and Hiccup had jumped off Toothless to show me his own wings. Only this time, he didn't have any.

**HICCUP**

„**NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!"**

„Ouch!" I heard myself say.

_**[Finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into his face. Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions.]**_

I breathed out in relieve while thinking „Intuition is clearly the quicker way."

„**YEEAHHH!"**

_**[Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Ah, come on!"**

_**[Scene cuts to on a sea stack where Hiccup and Toothless are resting. Hiccup looks slightly singed by the fire earlier.]**_

_**[Toothless regurgitates a fish head for Hiccup.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Uh... no thanks. I'm good."**

That's a good decision.

_**[A flock of Terrible Terrors try to steal fish and Toothless tries to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?"**

Not at all.

_**[He tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole]**_

**HICCUP**

„**There you go."**

**_[T__he Terror curls up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly__]_ **

**HICCUP**

„**Everything we know about you guys is wrong..."**

And there's still so much more to explore.

* * *

**Yeah, Test Drive is done. I can't describe how much I love this scene. It's a close second to my absolute favorite, Forbidden Friendship.**


	18. Chapter 18

The wait is over, Chapter 18 is here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**[Scene cuts to Hiccup's room in the forge.]**_

**HICCUP (sketching Toothless)**

„**Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...****"**

**STOICK**

„**I know. I came looking for you.****"**

**HICCUP**

„**You did?****"**

**STOICK**

„**You've been keeping secrets.****"**

**HICCUP**

„**I... have?****"**

Yes. Quite big ones.

**STOICK**

„**Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"**

**HICCUP**

„**I don't know what you're..."**

**STOICK**

„**Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."**

**HICCUP**

„**Oh?"**

**STOICK**

„**So. Let's talk about that dragon."**

What? How do you know?

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-"**

_**[Stoick laughs. Hiccup chimes in after hesitating at first.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**You're not... upset?"**

**STOICK**

„**What?! I was hoping for this!"**

Did I miss something?

**HICCUP**

„**Uh... you were?"**

**STOICK**

„**And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time! And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING!" **

Ugh!

„**You really had me going there, son! All those years of the _worst_ Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough!" **

Your words too.

„**I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! OH, THOR ALMIGHTY! Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we _finally_ have something to talk about."**

Only that your looking at this from two completely different perspectives.

„**Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring."**

_**[Stoick holds up a Viking helmet and gives it to Hiccup]**_

**HICCUP (SINCERELY)**

„**Wow. Thanks."**

**STOICK**

„**Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate."**

WHAT?!

„**Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."**

Well, not exactly …

**HICCUP (FAKING A YAWN)**

„**I should really get to bed."**

**STOICK & HICCUP (SIMULTANEOUSLY)**

„**Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat."**

**STOICK**

„**Well, uh... good night."**

_**[Stoick exits the room and both exhale relieved]**_

Not exactly what someone would imagine a father-son-conversation to be like.

* * *

Have a nice remaining week everyone :-D


	19. Chapter 19

Gosh, it's been over a months since the last update. I'm so sorry, but I once again was experiencing a writer's block plus I had a lot to do in real life. but now I'm back and I plan to finish this in the next months with at least one, probably two updates per week.

Shout-out:

The Golden Valkyrie: Thank you :-D

I hope you enjoy this chapter. And please read the author's note at the end, it contains a bit of information about how my stories will continue.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_**[Scene cuts to at the Arena]**_

**Astrid**

„**Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing"**

**HICCUP**

„**Good. Please, by all means."**

**VIKING**

„**You got it Astrid!"**

**ASTRID**

„**This time! This time, for sure! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

_**[Astrid sees the Gronckle on the ground, Hiccup standing beside it]**_

„Uh oh ..."

**ASTRID**

„**NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"**

„Did she just call Stoick a half-troll?!"

**STOICK**

„**Wait! Wait!"**

**HICCUP**

„**So, later."**

**GOBBER**

„**Not so fast!"**

**HICCUP**

„**I'm kinda late for-"**

**ASTRID**

„**_What?!_ Late for _what_, exactly?!"**

**STOICK**

„**Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided."**

_**[Gothi comes forward. Gobber points his hook at Astrid but Gothi shakes her head. When Gobber points his right hand at Hiccup, the boy looks uncomfortable and tries to shy away, while Gothi nods approvingly.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"**

„No, please! I don't want to see this! Please don't let me see this …

_**[Astrid gives a death glare in Hiccup's direction.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Ha, ha! That's my boy!"**

_**[The other teens (minus Astrid) lift Hiccup onto their shoulders.]**_

**HICCUP (SARCASTICALLY)**

„**Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..."**

_**[Scene cuts to at the cove]**_

**HICCUP**

„**...LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man..."**

„Wow, ok. This is new."

_**[Hiccup hears a grinding sound. When he looks up he sees Astrid sitting on a boulder, sharpening her axe]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?"**

„Curiosity."

_**[Astrid stands up and theateningly advances at Hiccup.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"**

**HICCUP (STUTTERING)**

„**Uh... training?"**

**ASTRID**

„**It better not involve this!"**

_**[She points at Hiccup's riding gear.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh..."**

_**[A rustling sound comes from the nearby bushes. Astrid pushes Hiccup away and curiously walks towards the noice.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go."**

_**[Astrid bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground.]**_

„Oww!"

**HICCUP**

„**OW! Why would you _DO_ that?!"**

**ASTRID**

„**That's for the lies. And _THAT'S ..._"**

_**[Astrid drops her axe handle on his gut.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**for everything else."**

**HICCUP (IN PAIN)**

„**Oh, man."**

_**[Toothless comes from behind a rock, growling.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Get down! RUN! RUN!"**

**HICCUP**

„**NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him."**

**ASTRID**

„**_I_ scared _him_?! Who is "him"?"**

**HICCUP**

„**Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."**

_**[Astrid runs away, threatening to expose them.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Da, da-da! We're dead!"**

_**[Toothless leaves.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!"**

„Good question..."

* * *

So, as I said above, I have a few infos:

1\. This story has 14 chapters left. I try to update twice per week, so this story might be finished in two months.

2\. My story "Six years from now" is currently on hiatus. I've tried several times now to write the next chapter, but each time it doesn't turn out how I want it to. I'll continue the story as soon, as I manage to write a proper chapter, but most likely not before september is half over.

3\. My series "Dragon Conquerors" is paused too. GotNF took a lot more time to write than I thought it would, so I decided to only write one story at a time and only start with the TV until my other two stories are finished. I hope you're okay with this.

Please tell me your opinion about the changes in the review. See you next update, bye.


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy chapter 20!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_**[Astrid's running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up]**_

**ASTRID**

„**AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!"**

_**[Toothless deposits her in a pine tree]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Hiccup, get me _down_ from here!"**

**HICCUP**

„**You have to give me a chance to explain."**

**ASTRID**

„**I am _not_ listening to _ANYTHING_ you have to say!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Then I won't speak. Just let me _show_ you. Please, Astrid."**

_**[Astrid hesitantly climbs Toothless's back]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Now, get me down."**

**HICCUP**

„**Toothless, down. _Gently_. See? Nothing to be afraid of."**

_**[Toothless blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back]**_

„Sure, gently." I laughed.

**HICCUP**

„**WHOA! TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON! He's not usually like this. Oh, no...Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to _like us. _And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."**

**ASTRID**

„**Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!"**

_**[Toothless slows down and glides above the clouds slowly]**_

„Wow, Berk at night is definitely a majestic view!" I breathed, absorbing every single detail.

**ASTRID**

„**Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... _amazing_. He's amazing."**

„Oh, look at his smiling face!"

* * *

I'm already apologizing in advance because I won't be able to upload until today in two weeks because I'm going on vacation. Please be patient and have a nice time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy last week. Shout-out:**

**pandamaster97720: **I don't think I'll continue with the rest of the franchise as the point of this story was for Valka to see what happened five years prior to the second movie. I might consider it though... Yeah, the final battle is going to be interesting.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**ASTRID**

„**So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... _[Whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear]_ kill a dragon."**

**HICCUP**

„**Don't remind me."**

„Me neither. I don't want to watch something like this."

_**[Toothless suddenly dodges.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?"**

_**[They find themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They are carrying food en masse toward the island.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Get down!"**

**ASTRID**

„**What's going on?"**

**HICCUP**

„**I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud."**

_**[Toothless ignores them.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**It looks like they're hauling in their kill."**

**ASTRID**

„**Uh, what does that make us?"**

_**[They suddenly go into a dive and then around corners into the volcano. Toothless hides behind a pillar above the crater.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**What my dad wouldn't give to find this."**

„Probably a lot."

_**[Swarms of dragons throw their offerings into the lava below.]**_

**HICCUP (SARCASTICALLY)**

„**It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole."**

**ASTRID**

„**They're not eating any of it."**

_**[A Gronckle delivers only a single tiny fish. A roar is heard from below and the Gronckle squeals in terror as something big seizes it.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**_What... is that?_"**

_**[A colossal dragon emerges from the lava pit and eats the Gronckle alive. All the other dragons cower in terror before the giant creature.]**_

„I thought that after twenty years of living with a Bewilderbeast nothing would be able to shock me. Looks like I was wrong."

**HICCUP**

„**Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"**

_**[Toothless escapes and all the dragons flee. The Red Death lunges at Toothless but grabs a Zippleback instead. Toothless and his riders fly off to a beach and land.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad."**

„Not a good idea. It's still too early for that.

_**[Astrid starts running towards the village.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."**

**ASTRID**

„**Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!"**

**HICCUP **

„**Yes."**

**ASTRID**

„**Okay. Then what do we do?"**

**HICCUP**

„**Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."**

**ASTRID**

„**Okay."**

_**[She punches his shoulder.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**That's for kidnapping me."**

_**[She gives him a peck to the cheek.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**That's for kidnapping me."**

_**[Astrid leaves Hiccup and Toothless behind.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**What are you looking at?"**

„Nothing" I smirked. „It was just THAT glance."

* * *

**If everything goes according to plan the next chapter will come this weekend, otherwise no later than wednesday.**


	22. Chapter 22

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_**[Scene cuts to the arena. The whole of Berk is gathered in the stands while Stoick gives a speech. Hiccup is inside the tunnel, anxiously awaiting the begginning of his exam.]**_

„Oh, please don't let it come to this!" I silently begged. „Please don't let me see how my son kills a dragon.

**STOICK**

„**Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"**

_**[Astrid approaches Hiccup.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Be careful with that dragon."**

**HICCUP (after glancing at Stoick)**

„**It's not the dragon I'm worried about."**

**ASTRID**

„**What are you gonna do?"**

**HICCUP**

„**Put an end to this."**

_**[She eyes him, dubious.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless."**

**ASTRID**

„**I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong."**

_**[Hiccup opens his mouth to say something but Gobber beats him to it.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."**

„Better not!"

_**[Hiccup enters the Arena and picks a dagger from the weapons stand.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer."**

„Oh, the weapon's choice is alright."

**HICCUP**

„**I'm ready."**

_**[They release the Monstrous Nightmare. Hiccup approaches the Nightmare slowly, dropping shiled and knife.]**_

**STOICK**

„**What is he doing?"**

„You'll see in a moment."

**HICCUP**

„**It's okay. It's okay. _[throws helmet onto floor] _I'm not one of them."**

**STOICK**

„**Stop the fight."**

„NO!"

**HICCUP**

„**No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."**

**STOICK**

„**I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!"**

_**[slams hammer against the Arena railings, agitating the Nightmare. Frightened, the Nightmare attacks.]**_

„NO! Oh gods!"

**STOICK**

„**Out of my way!"**

**ASTRID**

„**Hiccup! HICCUP!"**

_**[Astrid manages to open the gate just enough to squeeze through.]**_

_**[Meanwhile, at the cove, Toothless hears Hiccup's screams and races to the Arena.]**_

**STOICK**

„**This way!"**

_**[Astrid escapes, but Hiccup is pinned under the Nightmare's claws. Suddenly, a resonating blast fires at the Arena's railing. Toothless jumps into the Arena. The smoke clears up, revealing the two dragons fighting.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Night Fury!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here! Go! GO!"**

**ASTRID**

„**Stoick, no!"**

**HICCUP**

„**No, Dad, he won't hurt you! No, don't! You're only making it worse!"**

_**[Toothless prepares to fire a blast at Stoick.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Toothless, STOP! No! NOOOOO!"**

_**[Toothless swallows the blast and guiltily looks at Hiccup.]**_

**VIKING**

„**Get him!"**

**HICCUP**

„**No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him."**

**STOICK**

„**Put it with the others!"**


	23. Chapter 23

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_**[Scene cuts to the Great Hall. Stoick is dragging Hiccup behind.]**_

**STOICK**

„**I should have known. I should have seen the signs."**

**HICCUP**

„**Dad-"**

**STOICK**

„**We had a deal!"**

**HICCUP**

„**I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!"**

**STOICK**

„**So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?"**

„Not really." I mused. „He just didn't use your means but invented some of his own."

**HICCUP**

„**I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless."**

**STOICK**

„**The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!"**

**HICCUP**

„**He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous."**

**STOICK**

„**They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!"**

„True."

**HICCUP**

„**AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!"**

„Equally true."

**HICCUP**

„**They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-"**

„You said too much ..."

**STOICK**

„**-Their island? So you've been to the nest."**

**HICCUP**

„**Did I say nest?"**

**STOICK**

„**How did you find it?!"**

**HICCUP**

„**No... I didn't. _Toothless_ did. Only a dragon can find the island."**

„No, no, no, no, no! Shut up!"

_**[A knowing look crosses Stoick's features.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR _ONCE_ IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ JUST LISTEN TO ME!"**

_**[Stoick shoves Hiccup to the ground.]**_

**STOICK**

„**You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son. READY THE SHIPS!"**

_**[Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, realizing the mistake he just made.]**_

„And not just a small one."


	24. Chapter 24

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 24**

_**[The Berkians bring weapons en masse to the docks and load them on the ships. Toothless is chained into some kind of cage and put on the main ship. Stoick enters the ship.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**_** [to Toothless] **_**Lead us home, Devil.****"**

_**[Hiccup is standing on one of the wooden planks leading down to the docks, ****watching as the ships leave until they're out of sight. Astrid carefully approaches.****]**_

„**It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend...****"**

„Great. Quite encouraging, really."

**HICCUP**

„**Thank you for summing that up. Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone."**

„For everyone except you."

**ASTRID**

„**Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you?"**

**HICCUP**

„**I don't know. I couldn't."**

„This is only half of the story.

**ASTRID**

„**That's not an answer."**

**HICCUP**

„**_Why_ is this so important to you all of a sudden?"**

**ASTRID**

„**Because I want to remember what you say, _right now_."**

**HICCUP**

„**Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!"**

„You were neither a coward, nor weak. You did the right thing."

**ASTRID**

„**You said _"wouldn't"_ that time."**

**HICCUP**

„**Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!"**

**ASTRID**

„**First to ride one, though. So...?"**

**HICCUP**

„**...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as _I_ was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."**

**ASTRID**

„**I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"**

**HICCUP**

„**Eh, probably something stupid."**

**ASTRID**

„**Good. But you've already done that."**

**HICCUP**

„**Then something crazy!"**

**ASTRID**

„**_That's_ more like it!"**


	25. Chapter 25

Yeah, I forgot the update on wednesday. Sorry. But now you're getting two chapters on two days, I think that's fair.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 25**

_**[Scene cuts to the viking warriors searching for the dragon's nest, being surrounded by thick fog.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Sound your positions. Stay within earshot."**

**VIKINGS **

„**Here." „One length to your stern." „On your starboard flank." „Three widths to port." „Ahead, at your bow." „Haven't a clue."**

**GOBBER**

„**Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?"**

„Yeah, of course, not you." I chuckled.

**STOICK**

„**Find the nest and take it."**

**GOBBER**

„**Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple."**

**STOICK**

„**Shhh."**

_**[Stoick notices Toothless listening to something, turning his head towards it.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Step aside."**

**VIKING**

„**Bear to port."**

„If you only knew how bad of an idea it is to search for the nest. Especially with the monster lurking inside it!"

* * *

So, next update will be tomorrow. And I promise I won't forget it :-D


	26. Chapter 26

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 26**

_**[Hiccup is standing inside the arena in front of the closed dragon cages. The other teens approach from the entrance.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."**

„Don't worry, dragons don't like to eat humans."

**TUFFNUT**

„**You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me."**

**HICCUP**

„**Uh..."**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**I _love_ this plan!"**

„He didn't even mention it yet."

**HICCUP**

„**I didn't..."**

**RUFFNUT**

„**You're crazy! I like that..."**

**ASTRID**

„**So? What _is_ the plan?"**

_**[Hiccup smiles at her.]**_

„The only person to say something sensible."

_**[The grow-ups are still on their way. Gobber notices a ship wreck above their heads.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Ah. I was wondering where that went."**

**STOICK**

„**Stay low and ready your weapons."**

_**[The ships land on the beach and Stoick jumps onto the ground.]**_

**STOICK**

„**We're here."**

„You don't stand the slightest chance against the monster inside the mountain!"

_**[**__**At the arena, Hiccup has released the Monstrous Nightmare. He gently guides it toward Snotlout, who is scared and grabs a broken spear.**__**]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Uh-uh.****"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Wait! What are you-?!****"**

„Everything's alright, just be patient."

**HICCUP**

„**Relax. It's okay... it's okay."**

_**[Snotlout bonds with the Nightmare.]**_

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Where are you going?!"**

**HICCUP**

„**You're going to need something to help you hold on."**

_**[The teens glance at the three other dragons, all out of their cages.]**_

„Don't let the dragons see you're nervous, that makes them alarmed, too. So just stay calm."


	27. Chapter 27

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 27**

_**[Scene cuts back to the vikings at the dragon's nest.]**_

**STOICK**

„**When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose."**

**GOBBER**

„**In my undies. Good thing I brought extras."**

„Please spare me the details!" I cringed.

**STOICK**

„**No matter how this ends, it ends today."**

_**[Catapults break a hole into the side of the mountain, and a flaming ball of straw reveals thousands of dragons inside. Stoick charges in screaming loudly, and all the dragons flee in terror, not a single one attacking.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Is that it?"**

„Nope."

**SPITELOUT**

„**We've done it!"**

„Definitely not!"

_**[A loud roar is heard and the mountain starts to crack.]**_

**STOICK**

„**This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!"**

„Better run away. To safety somewhere."

_**[More cracks appear. The vikings finally realize the upcoming danger.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Get clear!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Beard of Thor... what is that?"**

„A giant beast of a dragon."

_**[The Red Death, a dragon more that five times the size of the Vikings' ships, breaks out of the mountain, roaring furiously.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Odin, help us. Catapults!"**

„They won't help you."

**VIKING**

„**Get to the ships!"**

**STOICK**

„**No! NO!"**

_**[The Red Death sets the whole viking fleet aflame.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Heh. Smart, that one."**

**STOICK**

„**I was a fool. _[To Spitelout]_ Lead the men to the far side of the island."**

**SPITELOUT**

„**Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!"**

**STOICK**

„**Gobber, go with the men."**

**GOBBER**

„**I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy."**

**STOICK**

„**I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt."**

„But please don't do it alone!"

**GOBBER**

„**Then I can double that time."**

**STOICK**

„**HERE!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Oh, no, HERE! Come on! Bite me!"**

**STOICK**

„**No, me!"**

„Oh, Gods, help those two muttonheads!"


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the small number of reactions. It's 10.30 pm over here and I'm quite tired. But as I'm planning to revise this whole story anyway, I hope you don't mind too much.

Shoutout:

**Briar Rose the Awoken Maiden**: First off thank you! And yeah I'm aware of it. That's why I'm planning the revision. But for now I just want to finally fisnish this.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter**** 28**

_**[A gigantic ball of fire explodes behind the dragon's head, the teens on their dragons flying out of it.]**_

„Yes, just in time!"

**HICCUP**

„**Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Up, let's move it!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were!"**

„Indeed."

**HICCUP**

„**Fishlegs, break it down!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**That's my specialty!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Since when?! Everyone knows _I'm_ more irritating! See?!"**

**HICCUP**

„**Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!"**

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Don't worry, we got it covered!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Yeah!"**

_**[The twins circle in front of the giant dragon's head, shouting swearwords at him.]**_

**TUFFNUT**

„**Troll!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**Butt-Elf!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**Bride of Grendel!"**

„Not very creative, isn't it?"

_**[Fishlegs is flying in the blind spot of the dragons right eye, when another two eyes open behind it.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!"**

_**[Astrid and Hiccup had meanwhile reached the ships. Hiccup spots Toothless.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**There!"**

_**[Hiccup jumps off Astrid's nadder and lands in front of Toothless on the boat.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Go help the others!"**

_**[Astrid flies away, while Hiccup tries to break open the cage with a broken spear.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Okay, hold on. Hold on."**

_**[Snotlout and Fishlegs try to distract the Red Death using their weapons to make noise.]**_

„That's not a good idea, you're sitting on dragons yourselves!"

**SNOTLOUT**

„**It's working!"**

**FISHLEGS**

„**Yeah! It's working!"**

_**[Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare throws him off and the boy lands on the monsters head.]**_

„It's not working."

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Agghh!"**

_**[Fishlegs has similar problems.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**I've lost power on the Gronckle! SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!"**

_**[Fishlegs tosses his hammer to Snotlout. Shortly after he and his Gronckle crash.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**I'm okay!"**

_**[The Gronckle turns upside down, burying Fishlegs underneath.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**Less okay...!"**

_**[Fishlegs makes his way out from under the Gronckle, only to see one of the Red Death's legs right above him.]**_

**FISHLEGS**

„**No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"**

_**[Snotlout distracts the dragon by playing whack-a-mole on the his eyes.]**_

**SNOTLOUT**

„**I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?"**

_**[Astrid flies by, giving him a word of praise.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Yeah! You're the Viking!"**

_**[Due to Snotlout being distracted by Astrid, the Red Death manages to unbalance him.]**_

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Whoa!"**

_**[Snotlout loses his footing, plummets several meters but manages just in time to reach out for the spikes on the dragon's head.]**_

„Woah. That was close."

* * *

I hope I can get the next chapter up on saturday. Have a nice time until then!


	29. Chapter 29

I really hope you like this chapter. I actually triple-checked it after writing, adding reactions here and there until I was satisfied. This might also give you an idea about how I want the whole story to be once I finish revising it.

Enjoy!"

* * *

**Chapter**** 29**

_**[Meanwhile the whole fleet has been set aflame by the Red Death. Hiccup is still trying to break the chains when the mast of a near-by ship topples, barely missing him. Commoted by the impact the burning ship sinks, with Hiccup and Toothless on board.]**_

„Time is slowly running out for you. Hurry up!" I try to encourage him, even though I know it's useless. He can't hear me. He couldn't if he tried to.

_**[Toothless sinks to the ground, held captive by the chains. Hiccup dives after him, unsuccessful tugging at the chains until he runs out of air.]**_

I feel myself getting restless, the suspense gnawing on me.

_**[Just in time Stoick gets his son out of the water and lays him onto a boulder. Hiccup recovers and catches sight of his father.]**_

**HICCUP (COUGHING)**

„**Dad?"**

_**[Without any reaction Stoick dives back into the water and carefully approaches the chained dragon. Toothless is clearly wary at first, but it only takes him a few seconds to trust the viking. Stoick frees him from the chains and Toothless seizes him. Soon after he breaks the surface, drops Stoick onto the beach and lands on a boulder next to Hiccup, nodding at the boy to hurry.]**_

This actually makes me wonder if Toothless had trusted Stoick this quickly if they were in another situation.

**HICCUP**

„**You got it, bud."**

_**[Hiccup jumps into the saddle and begins to fasten the robes whne Stoick takes his hand.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything."**

„And you think this will make up for what happened in the Great Hall?" I shake my head in slight disbelief.

**HICCUP**

„**Yeah, me too."**

„You're too forgiving!" I feel like screaming this at him. But them I remember: It's in his nature to be forgiving. He can't help it.

**STOICK (WORRIED)**

„**You don't have to go up there."**

„Oh, I think he knows that. But who else would be willing to do it?" I grin.

**HICCUP (SMILING)**

„**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."**

I feel my grin widening at the mention of this quote.

**STOICK**

„**I'm proud to call you my son."**

This is the first time that his pride refers to Hiccup how he actually is, I notice surprised.

**HICCUP (NODDING)**

„**Thanks, Dad."**

And this is honest thankfulness from deep inside.

This little moment between father and son actually surprises me in various ways.

_**[Toothless and Hiccup shoot into the sky, Astrid see**__**s**__** them.]**_

**ASTRID**

„**He's up! (to the twins)****Get Snotlout out of there!****"**

**RUFF AND TUFF (SIMULTANOUSLY)**

„**I'm on it!"**

**TUFFNUT**

„**I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you!"**

**RUFFNUT**

„**Hey! Let me drive!"**

„Looks like this will never stop." I mutter while shaking my head.

_**[While the twins are fighting, Snotlout runs up the Red Death's head towards his horn und manages to jumps in exactly the right moment to land on the Zippleback.]**_

**TUFFNUT**

„**I can't believe that worked!"**

Neither can I.

_**[Astrid is flying after them, but comes too close to the giant dragon's mouth as it begins to inhale, pulling her and the Nadder closer and closer.]**_

„Oh no!" I can feel the suspense building up again.

„Please let it be alright!" I beg quietly.

_**[Out of nowhere Toothless and Hiccup fly towards them.]**_

I sigh in relieve, feeling reassured again.

**VIKING**

„**Night Fury!"**

**GOBBER**

„**Get down!"**

„That's not neccessary. He's got everything under control." I try to calm the people who can't hear me anyway.

_**[Toothless fires a plasma blast against the Red Death's head. The impact unbalances the Nadder and Astrid tumbles towards the ground.]**_

And I spoke too soon...

_**[Toothless turns around and flies over Astrid, getting a hold of her boot.]**_

I breathe out in relieve.

**HICCUP**

„**Did you get her?"**

_**[Toothless lowers his head to look at his feet and sees Astrid smiling at him.]**_

His reaction makes me laugh out loud. It's as if he thought „Wait, let me check for a second."

* * *

Please tell me in the reviews what you thought of this chapter! It was almost three hours of work in total, so I don't want the effort to go unnoticed...

Have a nice week everyone! See you next update ^u^


	30. Chapter 30

I am so sorry for not updating in over a month! I was busy with work and school and getting used to my new life and I just couldn't find the time to properly finish this chapter. I can't promise anything about the next update but I try not to take as long as last time.

Shout-out:

Moniurek: Thank you!

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter**** 30**  
_**[Toothless drops Astrid onto a boulder]**_

**ASTRID**

„**Go."**

_**[Hiccup notices something.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!****"**

It should do.

_**[Toothless blasts various fire balls at the Red Death, throwing him off-balance.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Do you think that did it?"**

For sure.

_**[The giant wings of the monstrous dragon open and he takes to the air.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Well, he can fly."**

And quite good for his size.

_**[The vikings cheer as Toothless and Hiccup fly past with the giant beast on their heels.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Okay, Toothless, time to disappear! Come on, bud!"**

_**[They fly towards the cloud cover, the Red Death after them. Up there Toothless has the advantage of shooting blasts without being seen.]**_

„Why don't you just stay hidden?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

_**[The vikings below are only able to see the blasts.]**_

_**[After a while the Red Death grows tired of constantly being shot at, so he spews out a giant blaze that lights up the sky and sets Toothless' artificial tailfin aflame.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Watch out! Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works."**

_**[Toothless flies past the dragon's mouth who starts chasing after them.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!"**

_**[The flight goes straight down to the ground. Toothless is visibly tensing.]**_

Oh, I think I know where this is leading.

**HICCUP**

„**Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer."**

_**[The Red Death is preparing to shoot, which is exactly what Hiccup had been waiting for.]**_

I felt how my whole body began to tighten.

**HICCUP**

„**Hold, Toothless... NOW!"**

_**[Toothless turns around and shoots a plasmablast straight into the open mouth of his pursuer, who bursts into flames from the inside out. Toothless swerves to the side and the giant whooshes past. When he tries to open his wings to break the fall they rip apart and the dragon strikes the ground in a massive explostion. Toothless tries to fly away despite the broken tailfin. Mere moments before they manage to escape Toothless collides with the Red Death's tail bludgeon.]**_

„NO!" I could audibly hear myself scream in my sleep.

**HICCUP**

„**No! NO!"**

_**[Hiccup falls off Toothless' back and drops towards the flames below. Toothless dives after him while flames fill the screen completely.]**_

Oh please, let everything be alright!

* * *

So, I'm trying to start the next chapter as soon as possible but it might take until december to actually go up as I have several exams coming this month. Please be patient with me 3


	31. Chapter 31

I know. It once again took eternity for this chapter to be uploaded. Well, at least now it's here and you can enjoy it.

Shout-out:

Angel Talon: Well, no. When I'm writing this story I see her sitting in an empty cinema, where she's free to let all those emotions out without waking anyone up :-D

* * *

**Kapitel 31**

**The complete screen is filled with smoke, a shadow appearing out of it.**

**STOICK**

„**Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!"**

**He looks around and finds Toothless, lying unconscious a few meters away.**

„Oh no!" I felt fear filling me.

**STOICK**

„**Hiccup."**

**He runs towards the dragon and notices the saddle and artificial tailfin being completely torn. Hiccup is nowhere to be seen.**

**STOICK**

„**Oh, son... I did this..."**

I try to swallow my tears, not succeeding in getting rid of the lump in my throat.

**Stoick drops to his knees, clearly shaken. Behind him the Berkians approach.**

**STOICK**

„**I'm so...I'm so sorry...****"**

**As if he'd been waiting for those words, Toothless opens his wings to reveal his rider.**

I couldn't stop the tears anymore. Hopefully I was only crying in my dreams and not in reality.

**STOICK**

„**Hiccup!"**

**Stoick cradles his son and takes off his helmet to listen for a heartbeat.**

**STOICK**

„**Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!"**

„Thank the gods."

**The vikings around cheer. Astrid looks clearly relieved. Stoick places a hand on Toothless' head while Gobber slowly approaches.**

**STOICK**

„**Thank you... for saving my son."**

**GOBBER**

„**Well, you know... _most_ of him."**

**Stoick looks at him questioningly.**

„Does this mean …?" I trail of.

* * *

There's only two chapters left after this. And I promise you they'll both be up no later than Christmas!


	32. Chapter 32

**This has taken so much more time than I ever intended for another update to be uploaded. From now on I'll stop putting a date for the next chapter because I already know it won't happen like that. My apprenticeship is far more demanding than would've thought before. But for now enjoy this update!**

* * *

**Kapitel 32**

_**[The scene changes to Berk, inside the Haddock residence. Hiccup is lying unconsciously on his bed, while Toothless patiently sits waiting beside him. As Hiccup's eyelids start to flutter the dragon happily nudges his friend.]**_

„Thank the gods, you're okay!"

**HICCUP (groaning)**

„**Oh, hey, Toothless. I'm happy to see you too, buddy."**

_**[Toothless is overjoyed und tries to climb the bed. While doing so he accidentally steps onto Hiccup's belly.**_

„Autsch"

**HICCUP**

„**W! What- Uh."**

_**[He looks around and slowly his surroundings and the situation register in him.]**_

„**I'm in my house. _You're_ in my house! Uh... does my dad know you're in here?!_"_**

„Oh, I think all is as it should be." I said with a grin.

_**[By now the Night Fury is jumping everywhere in the house and even climbs between the rafters.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on..."**

_**[Hiccup tries to get up but notices something being off. He pulls the blanket aside and with a shocked expression looks at Toothless, who has in the meantime calmed down and is now standing next to his human. The camera shifts to ground level, where a boot appears floowed by a metal prosthetic. Overwhelmed Hiccup looks at Toothless who lowers his head, sniffs the metal leg and looks back up at Hiccup. The boy takes a deep breath and tries to stand up. He only manages the first step before he loses his balance and tips forward. But Toothless catches him and helps him back up.**_

„Gods! I don't want to know what this is like, especially not at that young age.

**HICCUP**

„**Okay... okay... Thanks, bud."**

_**[Together the friends manage to reach the door. Hiccup opens it, sees a dragon in front of it and immediately closes the door again.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**Toothless, stay here."**

_**[Hiccup opens the door again and sees Snotlout riding on his Monstrous Nightmare.]**_

**SNOTLOUT**

„**Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!"**

„Do you really have to startle us like this?" I asked, a little exasperated.

_**[Several dragons fly by as Hiccup carefully crosses the threshold and stops in front of the now closed door. Stoick approaches him, supportingly putting his hand on his son's shoulder.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**I knew it. I'm dead."**

„No, but you barely missed that door." I guess I couldn't estimate just how close he really was to crossing it.

**STOICK**

„**No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?"**

_**[By now the other vikings had also noticed their hero.]**_

**VIKINGS**

„**Hey, look! It's Hiccup! Hiccup, how you doin' mate? It's great to see you up and about."**

_**[Stoick and Hiccup carefully descend the stairs leading to the village square. The whole village seems to be around to greet Hiccup.]**_

**STOICK**

„**Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this."**

**HICCUP (SURPRISED)**

„**You just gestured to _all_ of me."**

And suddenly that reaction got a whole other meaning.

_**[Stoick nods.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?"**

_**[Hiccup lifts the prosthetic.)**_

**HICCUP**

„**I might make a few tweaks."**

„Yeah, I can confirm that. A lot has changed about it."

_**[Astrid approaches Hiccup and lightly punches him on the shoulder.**_

**ASTRID**

„**That's for scaring me."**

**HICCUP**

„**What, is it always going to be this way? Cause..."**

_**[Astrid interupts him with a kiss.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**...I could get used to it."**

_**[Gobber passes Hiccup a whole new flying gear for Toothless.]**_

**GOBBER**

„**Welcome home."**

„Finally!"

_**[Toothless seems to have decided he had been waiting long enough and leaps through the door, landing on some of the people.]**_

**VIKING**

„**Night Fury! Get down!"**

_**[Hiccup and Toothless prepare for taking off.]**_

**HICCUP**

„**You ready?"**

_**[The both of them and Astrid and her Nadder take off and flow over the island. One by one the other teens join them.]**_

**HICCUP (v.o.)**

„**This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The _people_ that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!"**

_**[The scene darkens.]**_

„That was ..." I was actually lost for words. I had to speak to Hiccup as soon as possible about what I had just seen.

* * *

**So, yeah, this was the second to last update. There's actually only one scene left after this. I really hope you're looking forward to it :-D Bye for now and habe a good time**


End file.
